His Light
by LovelyRose5001
Summary: Request Oneshot for Hikari's Light. Hikari Aino, a medical ninja, meets a stubborn man at the hospital, Sasuke Uchiha. Can Hikari change his heart? Included lemon.


His Light

Name: Hikari Aino

Age: 19

Personality: Sweet, kind, caring, nice shy around her crush, gets lonely and is friendly.

Looks: black hair the front of her hair is like Hinata's but a little longer. Her hair is to her mid back and she wears blue ribbons on both sides of her hair. She has wide brown eyes and very pale skin. She has an hourglass figure. Her height is 4'9 and is very lightweight.

Wears: a short blue kimono with black shorts underneath it. She wears ninja shoes (like Hinata in Shippuden).

Dislikes: fan boys and perverts

Rank: Jounin (is sometimes asked for ANBU missions), she is also a medical nin.

Village: Leaf, Kohan

Chakra Type: she can use fire, ice, water and healing.

Kekkei Genkai: Her healing abilities which are much stronger than any one elses.

Weapon: Katana

Past: Hikari is a part of the Aino clan which was the strongest clan in the snow village. When she was 8 the sound ninja came to their village and killed most of the clan. While she was hidden she saw her parents be killed. She ran away to find some place to live safely from the sound but she couldn't because of the overwhelming grief. Two leaf ninja found her and brought her to the village to live there. She doesn't know who killed her clan.

Oneshot Start

There was a large commotion at the gate. I didn't take much notice of it since I was going to be late. It was my shift at the hospital. I quickly jogged the rest of the way and entered. As I did I saw Sakura leaving. I waved goodbye and she did as well. I was wondering what she would be in such a rush for but I brushed it off. I clocked in and immediately started my shift. It was boring since I was just checking patients but it soon got serious. Not even 15 minutes into my shift a man was rushed in. Sakura brought in a dark haired man with onyx eyes. I knew immediately this man was severely hurt. Sakura looked at me sheepishly.

"I didn't notice his injuries when he first arrived. He played them off well," She stated. I gave a blank look at her and then looked at the man again. He was very pale but he was very muscular. He was wearing a black T-Shirt with black pants.

"I can take care of myself and that is why I didn't tell you. I knew you would be stupid and take me here," He growled. I smiled at him.

"It's better to be safe than sorry," I said softly. He looked at me.

"I already know your injuries and I know for a fact this will only take a couple of minutes. Then when I'm done you can leave," I stated. Sakura smiled in relief and the man just gave me a surprised look.

"How can you take care of my injuries so quickly?" He demanded. I smiled at him again and put my finger to my lips.

"It's a secret," I said laughing. Sakura laughed with me while the man looked frustrated. I stuck my hand out to him.

"Hikari Aino," I said. He just looked at my hand and then back at me. I brought my hand back.

"Sasuke Uchiha," He stated. He, I could tell, was still curious about how I heal so quickly.

"It's my Kekkei Genkai. I have stronger healing powers than others," I replied. He scoffed. I smiled and started to walk away. I turned to see him watching me. I waved my hand forward and he followed me. I knew who he was and I know what happened to him. He chose the wrong road but I don't pity him. When I finally got to an examination room he stepped him. I closed and locked the door. I turned to him.

"Okay Mr. Uchiha please remove your shirt," I stated. I quickly got out a chart and wrote out his name. When I turned back his shirt was on the small table. His muscular build was very enticing. He was very fit. I stepped towards him and ran my hand down his chest looking for anything wrong. When I got to his ribs I knew this was an issue. Many of them were broken. I grimaced. I then went to his arms and got a small groan of pain from him. I knew then that there must have been a fracture in his right arm. I sighed. He had a lot of bruises on his body and I was slightly wondering what he did to his legs. Before I did check his legs I wrote down what was wrong and came back to him.

"It will sting a little at first then you'll be fine," I stated. He nodded. I placed my hands on the broken ribs and started to heal him. He hissed in pain and then went quiet. Soon his ribs were completely healed. I went to his arm.

"This shouldn't hurt," I said. I quickly healed the fracture and stepped away from him.

"Is there any trouble breathing or moving your right arm?" I asked. He moved and twisted.

"No," He stated. I nodded.

"I'm going to have to ask you to remove your pants," I said. I didn't look at his face when I asked this because I had gone back to his chart. I checked off the other injuries and then set it down. When I looked back up he was still in his pants. I gave him a questioning look. He had a slight flush on his face.

"Mr. Uchiha is something wrong?" I asked. The blush on his face spread more. I was worried until he spoke.

"I'm not wearing underwear," He whispered. I smiled. I quickly went to a cabinet and pulled out a pair of boxers. I buy women and men underwear since I know some of them don't wear it. I tossed them it him and he looked at me a little surprised. I laughed softly.

"You wouldn't believe the number of people that come in here without underwear. I figured it out the first time. So now I just buy them and bring them here," I stated. He chuckled. I turned around and waited. When I heard him clear his throat I knew he was ready. I turned around and walked to him. His legs were just as muscular as the rest of him. I knew right away something was off about his legs.

"Mr. Uchiha can you please sit on the table?" I asked. He nodded and quickly got up. I immediately poked, rubbed, and prodded at his legs. I figured out he had broken his right thigh and left ankle. I frowned. I felt the thigh again. Something wasn't right. I pushed harder only to have him hiss in pain. I then knew. This was an old wound that wasn't set properly. I groaned.

"Mr. Uchiha I hate to say this but your right thigh…I'm going to assume you didn't reset it or at least you tried. When this happened it started to heal on its own. I'm going to have to re-break the bone and then mend it. This will be painful but it won't be once the bone is broken again," I stated. He paled a little bit but nodded. I frowned. I hated knowing I was going to cause pain for people. Before I did it I quickly went to a cabinet and got out a syringe. I filled it with our weakest numbing liquid and flicked the syringe knocking out air bubbles. I turned to Sasuke. He was watching me.

"So it won't hurt as much I'm going to inject this numbing agent in. It should only last about an hour so you'll need someone to take you home," I stated. He relaxed a little when I said numbing agent. No matter how strong you are breaking and resetting bones was very painful. I quickly inserted the needle and pushed the liquid in.

"Has your leg gone numb Mr. Uchiha?" I asked. He tried to flex his thigh but he couldn't. He nodded. I went to work quickly. I started to heal him. I heard a sickening crack as the bone was broken. I flinched a little but kept going until I knew the leg had been healed completely. Since I was already healing I also healed his left ankle. When I finished I moved away and quickly wrote things down on my paper.

"You can get dressed now Mr. Uchiha," I stated.

"Just keep the boxers Mr. Uchiha I am not a fan of laundry," I said. I heard him laugh which caused me to smile. I turned back when I knew he was dressed.

"Now Mr. Uchiha you will not be able to do anything strenuous for at least two weeks. Though I have completely healed you your bones are very frail at the moment. One hard hit and it will re-break," I stated. He glared. I gave him a hard look.

"I will be sending Lady Tsunade a letter telling her that you are to be put off of missions," I said. He gave me another glare. I waved goodbye.

"Please come back in a week so I can check the progress," I stated. I heard the door close and I sighed. Ever since I had laid eyes on the Uchiha I had felt a small, pleasant ache in my lower regions. I shivered and quickly left the room. I was hoping as well that Sasuke had gotten someone to take him home. Though he can walk the numbing agent would make it very difficult. As I made my way to the lobby I saw Sasuke walking out the door alone. I rushed forward.

"Mr. Uchiha!" I yelled. He froze and looked back. He sighed.

"I told you to get a friend to take you home. Do you know anyone that would?" I asked. He shook his head. I sighed. I raised one finger.

"Wait one minute Mr. Uchiha," I stated. I walked over to the front desk. The receptionist looked at me.

"Hi Sally! I'm going to take my break now. It seems no one is here to take Mr. Uchiha home," I stated. She nodded and clocked me out. I walked over to Sasuke as I stripped out the doctor robe. I felt his eyes skim my body but I wasn't unnerved by it, this happens all the time.

"I will be taking you home Mr. Uchiha. Since I'm on my lunch break how about you eat with me?" I asked. He frowned for a moment and then nodded slowly. I smiled brightly at him. We then started to walk.

"So Mr. Uchiha how did you hurt yourself?" I asked. He growled.

"Just call me Sasuke and it was when I was fighting my brother," He stated. I immediately dropped the subject.

"How come I've never seen you around?" He asked. I chuckled.

"I came here when I was 8. I was adopted into Kakashi Hatake's family. He didn't send me to the academy so he taught me. Once he figured out my Kekkei Genkai he brought me medical books. That is probably why that and I can be quiet shy," I said. Sasuke was just staring at me.

"He was my sensei," He stated. I laughed.

"He told me about all of you. You seem different from how you were but then Naruto and Sakura have changed as well," I stated.

"Yes I realized how stupid I was in believing my brother to be a killer," He growled. I looked at him.

"I understand," I said softly. He turned a glare to me.

"You don't know anything about losing your family!" He snarled angrily. Hurt lashed through me and then anger took over.

"No Sasuke Uchiha it is you who knows nothing! Why do you think I came to the leaf village! Huh? Don't know do you! My clan was slaughtered! My parents killed in front of me by sound ninja! They wouldn't give me up so they died protecting me! So don't you dare say that I don't know! I know as well as you! I don't know who the killers where and I don't care! I know that my parents wouldn't have wanted that! Plus I didn't want to commit my life to revenge! So how about you talk to a person before you yell at them Sasuke!" I yelled. He was staring at me with a blank look. I heard him grumble something.

"What did you say?" I asked some venom coming into my words.

"I'm sorry," He said. My anger dissipated. I smiled at him.

"It's alright Sasuke," I said. We then continued our walk but this time our hands were joined. As the weeks past, and Sasuke had been fully healed, we had gotten closer. We started to know the other very well. At Sasuke's last check-up he asked me to be his girlfriend. I accepted. It's been 5 months since then and we planned on something special tonight. Surprisingly I moved into his house when we were together for two months. I'm not sure but somehow our relationship works. Yes we fight sometimes but we never let it go onto the next day we always fix it before we go to sleep. We split the chores and take turns cooking. We know almost everything about the other. I quickly made my way to Sasuke and I's house and walked in. There wasn't food but that was because we had eaten together an hour earlier. I spotted the rose petals leading towards our shared bedroom and quickly followed it. I entered only to see my boyfriend sitting on the bed in all of his naked glory. When he saw me he stood and walked over to me. He immediately bent down and kissed me. Before I could do anything my clothing was off and I was on the bed. I laid back on the bed only to have Sasuke lay on top of me. He leaned down and kissed me. His lips were soft and urgent. He licked my lips asking for entrance which I gladly did. Once I opened my mouth he slipped his tongue into mine and ravished my moist cavern. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his tongue swept more urgently in my mouth. Soon the need for air broke us apart. He then started to kiss his way down my neck, leaving little bite marks in his wake. I moaned softly when he started to lick my right nipple. He, after he thought he did enough licking, started to suck and bite gently. When he did enough to the right nipple he did the same to my left.

I slid my hands down his back my nails lightly digging into his back. I heard him groan and he started kissing and licking his way down my smooth stomach. I threaded my hands in his hair as he bent my knees and spread them apart. I felt vulnerable and exposed but that just sent pleasure to my lower region. He stopped but I could feel his breath touching my intimate spot. I groaned and arched up signaling him to go, to do something. Finally I felt his tongue lick the small nub of pleasure. I moaned and bucked against him only to be held down by his hands. He then started fast rapid strokes of his tongue to my clit. I started panting and trying to get more friction by thrusting my hips up. When the friction wouldn't increase i moved my hands to my breasts and started to pinch and pull my nipples. As the sparks of pleasure continued their trail to my clit I felt a coil in my stomach. I knew I was close. My panting started to get closer and I was bucking my hips faster.

"Sasuke…please….please I'm so close," I moaned out. I didn't think his tongue could get any faster than it already was but it did. His tongue started to flick faster and I felt my orgasm come. I screamed Sasuke name as pleasure ripped throughout my body. My vision was white with specks of colors as the pleasure continued to go throughout me. When I finally came down from my orgasm I saw Sasuke above me his eyes clouded with lust. He leaned down and kissed me, tasting my essence on his tongue. I felt his erection on my thigh and I put my knees on either side of his hips. I bucked up knocking his erection on my clit. He groaned and I smiled deviously. He grabbed his erection and slowly entered me. I moaned as I was pleasantly filled. He stopped when he was fully inside me. I frowned. I thrust up to get him going. He moaned.

"Hikari I don't want to hurt you," He panted. I smiled and wrapped my legs around his hips.

"You won't hurt me Sasuke. I love you," I said looking into his eyes. He stared back at me.

"I love you too Hikari," He said. He then started to thrust into me. I moaned but I wanted more, the slow pace killing me.

"Oh Sasuke go faster…harder," I pleaded. He complied and his thrusts became frantic speed. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I threw my head back moaning. I shifted a little only to have Sasuke hit the bundle of nerves causing me to yell out. He stopped and looked down at me worried. I looked up at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Don't stop! Sasuke don't stop!" I pleaded. He smirked and continued thrusting hitting that spot within me every time. Soon I felt the familiar coil in my stomach.

"Sasuke…oh Sasuke! I'm going to cum!" I yelled out. Suddenly the coil inside my body burst sending shock wave after shock wave throughout my body. I screamed out Sasuke name again and collapsed on my back exhausted. Sasuke thrust into me a couple more times and came. He collapsed to the side of me and pulled me into his arms. I nuzzled my head onto his chest and wrapped my arms back around him. He kissed my forehead and just looked at me.

"Marry me," He blurted out. My eyes widened in shock.

"W-What?" I asked. He blushed a little.

"Marry me," He stated. I smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked softly. He nodded. I leaned my head up and kissed him. He smiled and rolled to his other side and fiddled around with his side drawer. He pulled out a ring. It was a platinum band with three small stones, onyx and ruby. I chuckled. This ring will remind me of Sasuke's eyes.

"Of course I'll marry you," I whispered. He leaned down and kissed me again as he slid the ring onto my finger.

"I love you Hikari," He whispered.

"I love you too Sasuke," I said. I know that our lives are complete and that we finally have the family we wanted.

The End


End file.
